


【朱白】知情人士在线发粮

by Ame_Ruriko



Series: 朱砂白月 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Ruriko/pseuds/Ame_Ruriko





	【朱白】知情人士在线发粮

设定楼主是白宇的表妹。

1L：楼主：咳，是这样的，有人非说我不敢发这个料，我不信邪就来了，恳请各位帮帮忙支持一下，不要让我被封楼了，反正你们吃了瓜我也得了面子，一举两得的好事呀！

2L：楼主想爆料就直说嘛，反正咱们这个区都是匿名发料，没什么好怕的啦。

3L：对啊对啊，楼主快说是什么料，搬好小板凳准备吃瓜了！

4L：事情是关于我表哥和他男朋友的，我表哥是圈里人，他男朋友也是，但还没公开，大家不要急着扒皮啊，我还想多活久一点QAQ

5L：明星同性恋？不知道是哪两个人胆子这么大，厉害了。

6L：哇！看起来是大料啊！坐等后续！

7L：我希望是我磕的CP！他们一定是真的！

8L：我也希望+1

9L：楼主：先说说他们怎么在一起的吧，这事还跟我有点关系，表哥的男朋友我就称呼大哥吧，表哥和大哥是一块儿拍戏认识的，然后中间大概就互相有感觉了，我表哥跟我提过，但他特怂不敢告白，大哥虽然暗戳戳表了态，但也没明说，表哥就急了，说大哥怎么这么傻乎乎的还不跟他确定关系。然后他们杀青那天，剧组聚会，我正好出差在那边，我表哥就说要带我一块儿去，刺激一下他，我就跟着去了。大哥是真的好看，我平时不怎么追星的，都觉得大哥不红没天理，不过他们俩那时候真的人气很一般。

10L：人气一般，长的好看，这范围有点广。

11L：别急别急，让楼主说完先呀。

12L：楼主：别急着扒皮，搞不好过两天他们要是公开了你们不就省事了，我继续说哈，聚会那天我表哥非要我跟他坐在一起，还给我碗里夹菜，我就感觉坐在旁边不远的大哥眼神直往我们这边瞄，背后发毛啊，那时候我就知道了，这个大哥惹不得，我怕大哥把我灭了，就跟我表哥说我吃饱了先走了，我表哥不放我走，他还想拉我去玩游戏。结果大哥过来就问他去不去上厕所，我表哥还嬉皮笑脸的就跟着去了，但大哥那个咬后槽牙的劲，我真觉得我表哥要惨了。

13L：楼主表哥这是真心大啊

14L：大哥好刚！

15L：不要惹一个吃醋的男人【泰拳警告.jpg】

16L：楼上是ng吗！！表情包认亲啊！！

17L：楼主：认亲的自己私信聊哈，我这还有好多没发呢。

18L：乖巧吃瓜。

19L：楼主：然后吧，他俩回来的时候，我就看到我表哥衬衫胸前那块儿有点皱，俩人耳朵特红，都憋着笑谁都不看对方。鬼知道在厕所发生了什么，咱也不知道咱也不敢问。反正回去之后我表哥就告诉我他俩成了。我就觉得我怎么突然有点多余呢？

20L：不多余！楼主一点都不多余！

21L：楼主我们凑一对吧，两只单身dog就不孤独了。

22L：楼主：不不不，我不征婚，我男神现在是我大哥了，天天看着他俩谈恋爱挺好的，狗粮管饱。

23L：所以楼主表哥到底是谁啊？

24L：楼主：嘘，我答应他们要保密的，不可说不可说，总有一天你们会知道的。

25L：那继续爆料呀楼主，等你投喂狗粮！

26L：楼主：行，可以继续说，但你们不要把帖子传出去啊，有些故事我怕被他们看到了要揍我【可怜弱小又无助】

27L：放心！我们会保护你的！

28L：对！只要有粮，我们就支持你！

29L：楼主：我截图了！一个都不许跑！我跟你们说，我表哥比大哥要高个3厘米左右吧，但他打不过大哥，大哥力气比他大，我知道这个事的时候笑了半天，我记得在哪里看过一句话，哦对，自以为是攻的受，我表哥差不多就是这种，大哥不在的时候可嚣张了，大哥一来就怂成蔫白菜。

30L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蔫白菜，楼主你这个形容太生动了

31L：【0】才不是蔫白菜！人那是听恋人的话。

32L：楼上看起来很懂啊。

33L：【0】哦就我想起我家哥哥的对象了，他就是这样的。

34L：楼上莫非是同好？

35L：【0】什么同好？

36L：就zb的cpf啊

37L：【0】哦这个啊，算是吧。

38L：握手！！我都多久没遇到过同好了呜呜呜，没有糖吃大家都不来挖料开分析帖了。

39L：楼主：还有他们吃醋真的特别好玩，我现在暂住在我表哥家里，我表哥闹别扭了或是一句想他了，大哥就往家里跑，然后我表哥一个电话我就得乖乖去住酒店，然后第二天回家经常就看到他睡到大中午的才爬起来，但是吧大哥吃醋的时候，也爱往家里跑，虽然结果上没什么不同，可是凭什么？凭什么是我晒床单啊！！虽然我借住的条件是承包家务活，但也不能老让我一弱女子楼上楼下的晒床单吧。他们xing福了，苦了我这个妹妹。

40L：楼主你确定你不是一个一千瓦的大灯泡么？

41L：【0】就是！！

42L：楼主：你们过分了啊！

43L：揉揉楼主小可爱

44L：楼主为啥不搬出来住啊

45L：楼主：北京房租多贵啊！三环以内租不起啊！！不然我也不想天天被喂狗粮啊！

46L：嘿嘿，北京，三环内，又一个消息。

47L：楼上想多了，住北京的明星可多了，缩小不了范围的。

48L：楼主：别老想着扒皮，哪那么容易让你们扒出来！

49L：【0】就是，随随便便扒出来那还能叫匿名吗！

50L：楼主：不过不得不说我大哥和我表哥拍的那剧，简直了，神仙颜值，可惜剧本不太好，不过倒是给他们打出了名声，人气倒是上去了，我还蛮喜欢那本小说的，作者大大才是真神仙。

51L：小说翻拍剧，这几年还挺多的，不过我记得反响比较好的有好几部都是P大的书吧，莫非是......

52L：哇，不会我磕的真的SZD吧！

53L：没有锤的事，别瞎说，不要捆绑艺人哟

54L：楼上难道是cf？

55L：不，只是一个丧失希望的ng罢了，这都好长时间没糖了，感觉只是自己想多了。

56L：别灰心啊！万一是真的呢！

57L：哪有那么多万一

58L：【1】我以前也不相信有万一，但后来我发现，有希望是件好事，巧合本就是不可信的事情，但希望是可以相信的。

59L：【0】说的好！

60L：人间不值得，他们值得啊！

61L：不不不，人间不直的【祝红.jpg】

62L：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

63L：闭嘴！【毛猴.jpg】

64L：四十米长刀警告.jpg

65L：【1】能不能不发毛猴啊

66L：【0】毛猴表情包*10

67L：哟，楼上表情包储存量惊人啊！

68L：66L你莫不是个黑粉！叉出去！

67L：【1】66L你够了！

68L：【0】偏不！

69L：【1】芒果表情包*5

79L：【0】真令宇头大.jpg

80L：楼主：不是，我就吃了个饭回来，你们这是干啥呢？

81L：报告楼主，幼稚园吵架呢

82L：确实【发出白宇的声音

83L：这平均年龄怕是不超过3岁

84L：这熟悉的画面感，怎么有种两个哥哥微信互怼表情包的感觉

85L：呜呜呜楼上不要说了，我又要想起那个夏天了

86L：楼主：额.....行吧，对了，刚刚吃饭的时候，我表哥和大哥也是一直玩手机来着，但是楼主有个不好的预感，或者说，直觉，我应该赶紧开溜才对。

87L：啥意思？为什么要溜啊？

88L：楼主保重，我想我知道是什么意思了

89L：【0】别走啊，我还没看够呢！

90L：楼主：瑟瑟发抖.jpg

91L：上面两位一直在互怼表情包，楼主的两个哥哥一直在玩手机，剩下的我不说了，课代表先行告退。

92L：等会，课代表你就是前面说要保护我的人吧！！不许溜啊你！

93L：我不是我没有。

94L：所以，两个哥哥都在楼里？

95L：还一直在窥屏【心疼楼主

96L：楼主：我错了我下次还敢！

97L：【1】你跟你哥真是一模一样

98L：楼主：.........大、大哥饶命！

99L：【0】走，哥哥我们玩游戏去！

100L：楼主：等会儿！你们要对我的账号干什么！！

101L：楼主：&%4%*78%￥*

102L：楼主你还好吗，怎么乱码了？

103L：呜呜呜呜呜我跟你们嗦！他们平时公开的游戏账号，有一个是我的小号！但不管怎么说也是我辛辛苦苦练了级的小号，他们现在开了PK疯狂的虐我的号！眼看着一次又一次的落地成盒，可是我打不过大哥呜呜呜呜呜呜，好的事实是我两个都打不过，我抢不回我的号QAQQQQQQQ

104L：喂，120吗，这里可能有人需要急救

105L：楼主：可能直接打火葬场比较好【委屈】

106L：楼主：靠！我刚刚听到了什么！他们居然把落地成盒的成就刷出来了，日！！！！！！！我又要从头开始练新号了么！！你们不能这样对我！不然我就把大哥玩游戏巨菜而且每次和我表哥站一起都要穿增高鞋垫的事情说出去！！！还有表哥是受！！！你们逼我的！！

107L：嗯，你已经说出来，保重。

108L：【1】看来你比较喜欢一个人住。

109L：【0】哥哥也救不了你了

110L：楼主：两位大佬！！！我立刻封楼！！！放过我！！！！！我不想露宿街头！！！！

111L：楼主：各位对不住了，我们有缘再见，小命比较重要，我先去求饶了！！

 

此楼已封

 

【其实这篇应该叫亲生妹妹在线作死吧哈哈哈哈哈，我都不知道我自己在浪什么】


End file.
